


Something to Look Forward To

by LysCat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Goodbyes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: A short story set during the series finale. Daisy and Daniel share a moment before separating for the final fight.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Something to Look Forward To

Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters familiar to Marvel.

Once a plan had been put in place between Fitz, Daisy, Coulson and Mack, Fitz followed the director towards the bridge of the ship where the rest of the team had been waiting for instructions. “Now that we’re back in our original timeline, we have two enemies to contend with,” Alphonso ‘Mack’ Mackenzie began. “Coulson, May, Daisy and I will be dealing with the Chronicoms in space while Yo-Yo, Fitz, Jemma and Sousa deal with things here.”

“Yes, there is uh…some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of,” Fitz added, looking towards his team. “I will give you the particulars on that when we’re on the way.”

“I’m afraid this is a time sensitive issue, so we’ll be heading out in twenty,” Mack added on then.

“I’ll go start pre-flight,” May told him with a nod before casting a glance around the room at the gathered agents before stopping on Yo-Yo. “You got this,” she encouraged the younger woman.

The Inhuman nodded, touched by the encouragement before she approached Mack for a chance to speak before departing.

Daniel Sousa looked away from the pair in time to see Agent Simmons walk away with Agent Fitz. That was when he realized that Daisy had been nowhere to be seen during the conversation, which made sense if she’d been part of the planning. However, he wouldn’t have minded having a chance to talk to her before they parted ways.

“Agent Sousa?”

He immediately turned his attention on Mack. “Sir?”

“I believe you can find her in her bunk.”

Daniel nodded once in acknowledgement before making his way towards the bunks. A pit of dread had settled into his stomach as he thought back to Mack’s initial words when he’d joined them on the bridge of the Zephyr. Between the idea of dealing with multiple adversaries and Mack skimming over the plan, he knew that it was probably best that he didn’t know the particulars. The door to her bunk was open and he watched her momentarily as she fiddled with something on the side of her bed. “Mack told me I could find you here,” he said, announcing his presence.

Daisy Johnson spun around to look at him. “I’m glad you did,” she confessed then as she made her way towards him. She’d been hoping to see him before she left with May, Mack and Coulson. However, despite her desire to see him, she’d held back. Just because they’d kissed twice, even if he only remembered the one time, they hadn’t yet had a chance to discuss what it meant.

His eyes fell to the small table on the side of her bed…were those letters? Goodbye letters? Scanning over her appearance, he studied her with a critical eye. “You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you?” He asked, as if resigned to the fact.

She tried to offer him a smile, but it fell flat. “Probably,” she admitted as her eyes fell away from him momentarily. “I…we’re hoping that it isn’t too late, and that Kora will be able to help,” she shared in a somber tone.

However, it was what she didn’t say that worried him. “And if she isn’t?”

Daisy refused to verbally answer, but the way she began to nibble on her bottom lip spoke loud enough. “I have to do this,” she confessed after a moment. “This is what I do…I’m…I’m the only one that can distract Malick long enough for this to come together. And…this is my family,” she stumbled over her words.

He nodded once and reached for one of her hands. “I know. I’m not going to try and talk you out of it.” He’d witnessed the lengths in which this group of people was willing to go for one another. “I just hate that you act like you’re so expendable.”

“Not expendable,” she immediately corrected. At least, not anymore. “But I have to do this,” she was resigned to the fact. “Fitzsimmons have a daughter and-”

“They have a child?” He immediately interrupted. How had he not known this before? “Where-how?”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Daisy arched an eyebrow upon his question of _how_.

Reading into the look she’d given him he shook his head in negative. “You know what I mean,” he clarified flatly, one side of his mouth lifting up into amusement. 

She shrugged her shoulders as she considered the story Fitz had shared with her, Mack, and Coulson in confidence. “They had the time travel thing at their disposal prior to our group adventure. None of us have even met her, and at this point, I don’t know if Jemma even realizes she has a daughter…but I have to do this for them…all of them.” Even if she didn’t survive, she would make sure that Jemma had the life she deserved after everything they’d endured through the years. She herself may have been cursed when it came to love, but Fitzsimmons had been torn apart multiple times during the last several years. They deserved a happily ever after.

Seeing the determination that had settled behind her eyes, Daniel could only hope that one day he could inspire such devotion from her. Using the hand that held hers, he pulled her closer to him. He didn’t know when he’d grown so bold as to stand so close to her. They hadn’t yet had a chance to discuss their kiss earlier so no declaration had been made on either side. And given their time constraint, he knew there wouldn’t be one…just yet. However, he supposed it was his way of letting her know that he was extremely interested in seeing how things could work out between them. “Would I be too forward if I asked you to come back to me?” He asked, his gaze piercing hers.

The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. “I was already planning on it,” she shared as she leaned in and captured his lips for another kiss. She smiled against his lips when he eagerly responded to her. “I … really want … to do some … more of this,” Daisy confessed between kisses.

He smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. Truthfully, so did he.

A knock on the door pulled the pair apart and they looked towards the direction of the sound to find Simmons with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry,” the newest addition apologized. “But Fitz and Mack would like to have one more word with us about our mission,” she explained, her attention on the man out of time.

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ll be there shortly.”

Jemma nodded in response before she looked at Daisy. “Thank you for rescuing me before, I…everything is still so jumbled, but…thank you.”

He felt Daisy’s hand tremble in his. “You’re welcome,” she told the other woman softly. “Take care of yourself, Jemma.”

The English woman nodded once in response before excusing herself.

Daisy then turned back to Daniel. “I should get going too,” she sighed. “Usually when we face situations like this there’s like this…unspoken understanding of things, but with her mind the way it is right now…” She tilted her head towards the letter she left on the nightstand. “It’s a letter for her, a note really,” she clarified. “But…if things go sideways, will you give it to her?”

Her words were a confirmation to his prior thoughts about not liking the plan. With a frown on his face, he nodded. “I will,” he agreed after a moment.

Not wanting to end things on a somber note, she changed the subject. “When I get back, would you like to go on a date with me?”

He certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea. But… “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” 

Placing one last kiss on his cheek, she pressed her lips against his ear. “Then hurry up and ask me,” she whispered before stepping away from him.

He wasn’t sure how he would make it work, but he would. “Not until you come back to me. It’ll give you something to look forward to.”

End


End file.
